plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 15. Normal mode= Wild West |EM = Two |Flag = One |Type = Regular |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 2 plants |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *This level can be tricky because of the combination of the objective and the Pianist Zombie. Because the Pianist Zombie can instantly destroy plants, and the player must not lose more than 2 plants, this can be struggling to deal with. A Pianist Zombie appears early in the level too. However, only two Pianist Zombies appear in the level. The objective makes defeating the first few zombies difficult, as the player cannot use instant plants such as Potato Mine to defeat the zombies. Using ranged plants like Bloomerang will aid the player. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 3 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Melon-pult **Coconut Cannon **Cabbage-pult **Monkeyfruit *First, plant three Twin Sunflowers. Try to collect sun as fast as you can. Plant more Twin Sunflowers if needed. *Fill all the minecarts with Melon-pults. Keep moving it and kill the Pianist Zombie quickly before it crushes your plants. *You can plant more Coconut Cannons or Monkeyfruits to make this level easier. You can also bring in Wall-nuts if you want. Gallery NewWW15M.png|Level menu NewWW15G1.png NewWW15G2.png|Final wave NewWW15R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Unlocked new Plant Primal Potato Mine Wild West Day 15 (Ep.73)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |EM = Two |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 2 plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *The player can kill the leveled-up Pianist Zombies with Spikeweeds, but that would cause the player to not be able to use any other instant-kill plants. Levelled up ranged attackers would be useful in this level. The level objective does not count losing zombies though, so the player can use Magic-shroom's Plant Food to summon zombies so that they can stall as well as damage the enemies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 3 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' (All levelled up) *Do the things you need to get ready. *Plant Snow Peas, Aspiraguses and Monkeyfruits to attack. *There are two Pianist Zombies in this level, each time you see one, instant-kill it with Spikeweed if needed before it kills any of your defenses. *Don't forget to use Plant Food. Gallery NewWW15HG1.png NewWW15HG2.png|Final wave NewWW15HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Unlocked new Plant Primal Potato Mine Wild West Day 15 (Ep.73)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)